Calvary Medda
"No one is going to read a novel about you...so you best tell them a damn good story." Proceeds to write an extended character profile. Calvary Medda - The Man, the Plan Hair: Medda's hair was a bit different from the small majority of humans that still wandered about. It was not long and silky, nor into a rugged pony tail that accented the look of a pirate. It was more of an engrossed man who lived on the wild side. It was of a man who shaved with a dagger. Who cut his hair by burning it. A wanderer. A ghost with a handsome face. His hair was short and spiked at the top, away from his eyes but still managing to fall into an impressive looking cut. When in reality, it was just a tussled mass of locks that he threw about until it looked good. He was the definition of rugged. Especially with that facial hair that he wore so proudly. Physiognomy: Calvary would love to be a clean faced chap with too much coin and a mouth full of food, but unfortunately, he was more rugged than pampered. He had a jawline that could cut someone's throat, and it was cloaked in a blanket of stubble that road to his haircut like a perfect path shaven into the woods. It rounded his chin and went over his lips so perfectly that one may think he has practiced the art of shaving for too long. He probably has. Asides from that jawline, it was a set of high cheekbones on tanned skin that really made his face stand out. He was always accompanied by an aspect of renegade handsomeness. It was almost surprising. Upon his brown haired features was a nose that seemed to have been cracked too many times, and a thousand yard gaze that tore the planes apart. His eyes were a grey-blue hue that rested under the best eyebrows one may lay their gaze upon. Completing the near perfect face was a set of scars that were all too noticeable, however. A scar that ran from his forehead, through his eye, to his cheek. Then another that ran from his nose, to his jaw on the opposite side of his face. Although, it was mostly hidden under the thickened layer of stubble that covered his jaw and pointed chin. Arms: Calvary Medda. The man, the legend...the average arms. Let's be honest. There are some unrealistically strong people out there. Calvary is not. He's pretty strong, but he doesn't have bulging arms. He doesn't have an impossible strength to lift a building. He's pretty average in build. He doesn't even really work out. He only has muscle to begin with from wandering, working, and fighting. His arms were relatively muscled, but again. Definitely nothing extreme. Under his elbow, the forearm was pretty clear with muscle- lined with veins and followed up with a hand that was calloused beyond compare. They was calloused, muscled, and strong. Strength isn't measured in size, of course. A lot of his power was hidden under skin that concealed the extent of his muscles. If anything, he just appeared 'in shape'. Torso: Medda, of course, had the same type of story going on with his torso. It was the act of hidden muscle, under the displayed muscle. While his chest had two swells of muscle that were obvious if looked upon, they were in no way distorted from his frame. He had quite the look about him. Half slender, half strong. His stomach only relayed the idea more, with his abs only barely shown under the chest. They weren't defined in stone, but only slightly visible in a sense that he had a strong core...and probably some more strength hidden away. That strength was probably hidden in his V-Line, or something. Legs: Like the rest of his figure, Calvary generally didn't have much a body type outside of the normal. His legs were powerhouses that he wore to walk long distances, and kick heels deep into horse flanks. The thighs thick with muscle rested above knees that supported him well, and simply put, he had some very well rounded calves that were below the knees. This gave the overall look to him a lot more 'oomph' outside the regular mass of over-muscled idiots. Complexion: Calvary had a certain tan look about him. Whether it was because he was always outside or just because he was so magically impressive, it was unknown to most. Truth is- well, he's just outside a lot. Who ever stays inside for long when they only make money by adventure? Even despite his armor, this man still had a killer tan to show off. Not that it really helped him, ever, but it really did help with his charm. Scars: Well...the scars on his face have already been seen and noted, but what of the scars under his armor? He didn't have many, of course, but there were a few amongst the white lines that stood out. Like- the double X on his back, as if he were whipped by a blade at least four times. Each mark was a darkened shade of flesh, seemingly burnt to halt the bleeding that it created. On his right shoulder was a black dent that was probably caused by a bullet or arrow, one shot very fast, very close. Considering he had the same mark on the other side of his shoulder as well. His chest held an odd brand that had two spikes branching up and down over a circle upon his heart. On his stomach lay a few more bullet wounds, and then a large gash that was probably brought on by a dagger or sword that wanted to taste his insides. It had certainly left its mark on the man, anyhow. It's not rare, really, to see such a type with scars. So could you really be surprised by even more of them on his legs? Although less serious, there were still a few stab wounds here and there on his thighs. Tattoos: Calvary had an assortment of ink upon his shoulder, it was a single tattoo that was put en masse, that represented the formation of a map and compass. It was probably obvious as to why this tattoo was actually there, wrapping over his shoulder in a fashion that expressed his real desire to explore. He was a nomadic figure, after all. So why not visit a shop and get something as a dire reminder to who he is at heart? Then once more, around his ankle, was a phrase scripted in a runic language. Perhaps this tattoo was magical, perhaps this tattoo was simply just a choice of style, or another story to tell. Calvary Medda - The Blade, the Gun Blade: Well. It was more of an entire sword than just a 'blade', but he more so calls it a blade over a sword. It just sounded more interesting to talk about than a basic sword. Either way- the sword consisted of a double wide guard that was made for blocking and locking other blades from cutting into him. The hilt was wrapped in brown leather tightened down to keep its place accurately. The pommel was a rounded 'mini-mace' that allowed him to concuss armored targets, considering he couldn't exactly stab them. His blade was rather unique, however. It wasn't exactly double edges. One side was made of a serrated edge that bit targets and left them bleeding. The other side was a sharpened straight edge that was made for clean cuts, and at the end of his blade was a very sharp point capable of piercing even chain mail if he half-sworded someone. It was a weapon built for versatility and his own survival. It was made to punish attacks by countering. Dual Pistols: Strapped at the waist with two pistols, this man was quite the power-house. Granted, the pistols were only flintlocks. Each had one shot and were used for emergency situations. They didn't have the range to be used from too far away, and they didn't have multiple rounds to have more chances. Each flintlock was black steel, and brown leather around the handle. Each trigger was guarded by a steel trigger guard, and he had a pouch filled with balls that he used to shoot at people. These pistols were not used often...however, they were always loaded and ready to be shot on a whim. The holsters were open ended and crafted on a swivel, meaning that he could shoot without drawing. Which means he could be quite quick in firing, at the expense of accuracy. Rifle: Next to the black sheathe that held his sword, this man had a rifle that was crafted to hold five rounds. It had a short-zoom, small scope and a bolt-action mechanism which loaded one round after another. Each round was capable of shooting quite the distance, so he could use this weapon from just about any range. One should beware this weapon. Its black steel only made it more intimidating, while the length of the weapon was lined with brown leather and strapped to his back- to where he could let it go mid-use and have it still be attached to his person. A sling, is what it's called. Too important to be thrown away! Dagger: What was that upon his leather-bound leg? What was that hilt sticking out of a very subtle sheathe in his armor? That would be the small dagger that he kept on his person. Every real man had a dagger. There's always honor, but survival is much more important. Such a blade is usually cast aside in a battle, but jamming such a thing into someone's throat at the last second is quite nice- once again, one side is serrated, the end pointed, and the other a clean edge. The handle, brown with leather strapping, and the hilt, a flat pommel made for beating. Calvary Medda - The Suit, the Shell Cloak: The first thing that one may notice on his figure is the billowing tattered cloak that usually drifts about behind him, and wraps around his throat. The man's cloak is more of a long scarf that drifts to the back of his knees- and whips in the wind in all directions. It is practically a binding feature to him, never leaves the body and it is his 'style'...if the man actually had any. Sometimes, the neck of the long scarf could be seen resting over his mouth and nose, as if he were trying to conceal himself on some accord. Leather Shoulder Guards: Albeit a chain mail tracing, Calvary possessed two shoulder guards that lined his shoulders and arms. They were braced with thick leather straps that held down the thick layer of hide that he held close to him. The man was well defended, but by no means did the leather stop a blade that wanted him bad enough. It'd defend against slashing, but not stabbing. That is what the chain mail is for! Once the blade is stabbed into the leather, it is halted by the chain mail, and then...the blade is stuck. Cuirass + Plackart: The chest piece that he wore also had thick leather straps that bound his armor to his figure, held together by buttons and buckles. The man, even under this leather torso, had a chain mail shirt that he used to defend against stabbing blades as well. Of course, if an ogre decided to jam a dagger into his stomach, he'd probably still die. The cuirass and plackart defended his stomach, back, and chest in such a fashion that he was still mobile, while being protected for the majority of what he could get, asides from complete plate. Unlike plate, though, his armor could take a mace and he wouldn't die on the spot. Vambraces: On his wrists were two bracers that were made of complete steel, able to block swords and daggers as well as a shield. One may not find the use in this, but it was beyond useful. The curved steel on his wrists has already saved his life at least a few times. With those few times, he continues to breathe, drink, and fight. Belt: Boy, he had a beautiful utility belt. It had the holsters of his pistols, the pouch full of pistol shot, and a few other things. These things consisted of another pouch, which was filled with coin...another, which was filled with corrosive powder. This powder is activated when it is introduced to metal, and it slowly begins to corrode and melt through said metal. If they weren't wearing metal, well, it'd effectively be used as pocket dust in order to blind the enemy. It also had about fifteen rounds for his rifle placed very finely in loops along his belt. This meant that he could hold onto a firefight for quite a while. Cuisses: Thigh armoring. There wasn't much to say about this other than the fact that it mainly protected his legs from shrapnel. It also acted as a binding in case something were to break, like a bone. Other than that, there wasn't much use for the armor, as most blades would go right through it if they were pushed with enough force, and he didn't have chain mail behind it to defend against said threatening blades. Knee-High Boots: The boots are very, very valuable. Considering that they had a leather front, it didn't matter much. Where they shone was the fact that the sole, and most of the boot surrounded the feet was crafted completely of steel. His feet cannot be stabbed! As for maces, it'd take a couple hits to do any damage, if you managed to even land a hit. His boots are tall to defend against said maces, as to not have his feet crushed on the first swing. They, too, were strapped to his body like the rest of his gear. Relationships Calvary's ex, Lorana: Lorana was a woman of...interesting pride. It wasn't amongst the typical reasoning to go suns-out-guns-out every time the morning came. Yet, somehow, it ended up being an interesting story every time that Calvary was involved. Calvary was bound around her finger like a ring- it was when he was young, and truly overwhelmed by the simple beauty of her. It usually ended up with him in situations that he did not enjoy being in. Other than that, the relationship was great for a time. Always seeking adventure, coin and drinks, the two were a powerful force that just couldn't be reckoned with! Now, though, he doesn't exactly feel the same about her. This feeling he's had has been around for a time- ever since he walked in on her with another man in -his- bed. ...maybe that is why he doesn't own a bed anymore? Regardless, both his flintlocks were emptied, but only one corpse. She had used the man as a shield against him, and then ensued the arguing that led to normal couple issues. You know- a shoot out. Arthur Mendenhale: This man, Calvary met when he was just a pre-teen. That was a bit ago, of course. Arthur is seventeen now. Arthur came from Redridge, and what followed their meeting was a great friendship that still lasts strong to this day. He taught Arthur about armor, weaponry, and how to repair them. Even taught him a bit about combat, too! Although, Arthur was already learning from another and a natural student, at that, Calvary would tell one that he was the sole reason that Arthur is a great man today. Universal Skills Combat: Calvary has perfected the form of survival combat. Not in a way that would be deemed honorable or respectable, but a way of fighting that ensured he still held breath in his lungs. Each move was a chance to have him die, and each move he made was a chance to punish someone for even trying. His blade, guns, and body were all crafted to repel anyone looking to end him. He was certainly not honorable. He chewed someone's fingers off once so they couldn't hold their sword. Plants: Atop of combat expertise, the man generally found himself learning something new about plants every single day. Yet, every single day, the man found that he knew more than quite a bit of people. This knowledge consisted of an assortment of herbs, and their uses. Said uses were quite useful in common medicine, combat, and so on to accommodate for a lifestyle of longitude. Metals: With the knowledge of combat, comes the knowledge of metals. Calvary has picked up a few things about the metals of Azeroth. Mostly their efficiency to certain things, and their resistance to most things. There wasn't much else he cared about- wealth isn't something that he bothered too much with, so that resulted in him caring about other metals...such as adamantine, elementium, lumenstone and so on. Cooking: Calvary was a man who would cook one a great nice dinner that was probably recently killed by him. Being a nomadic figure, he didn't exactly have dinner in a tavern every single night- while he did enjoy the beds and warm serviced food, he also knew how to hunt and make some good meals out of the meat that he used. First Aid: Calvary wasn't magical, meaning that he couldn't just heal himself with a flash of his hand and be all better. No- Calvary had the joy of learning how to jam a bone back into place, scrape wounds clean and burn them shut. It wasn't exactly fun, considering he was the guinea pig for a lot of this learning, but eventually he built a tolerance from the pain, and now he knows quite a bit of medical knowledge from the painful lessons. People-Person: Medda is a social creature, like most. Yet he will actually put in the effort to strive for friendships. Although, he had an odd sense of coming about, with stale humor and sarcastic taste, this wanderer usually found the best company amongst dwarves and humans. Not that he likes them more, but they get along more with his type of humor and conversation. He will approach you if he deems it fit- and he isn't exactly shy either. If he's flirting, he will probably say "Hi. I'm going to flirt with you". It's a horrible approach, but he would rather be direct than run someone away after all the work of having an awkward conversation with them. Explorer: This one has a way of making someone want to get out of their typical routine- he'll drag them to the other continent if it means having some genuine, fresh entertainment. He has learned that most just sit in the city for a while, and it ends up becoming a stiff place. So, why not do something different? Like hunt some panthers in Stranglethorn, or some raptors in the Barrens? He's even raided old temples just to see what was inside. Pleaser: That whole thing about being a social butterfly? Well, it's so that he can make people happy. Like most men, he braces situations with humor despite the possibility of importance. His stale jokes are intentionally bad, so that one may just laugh. If they don't? Well...he'll probably keep trying until one tells him to go away. Either that or he gets bored of the person, and their lack of interest. Writer and Reader: While this may not seem like an impressive trait to have, it is quite useful and quite wanted. A large majority of people simply don't know how writing and reading works. They spend the majority of their lives moving along without a care in the world for a quill and parchment. Calvary, however, is quite skilled in writing and comprehending written papers. Although- it seems like the rarity of this feature is slowly declining. OOC Notes I can be quite kind as a person, but also quite rude. I don't enjoy being crossed, and I believe in loyalty, honesty, and so on. If that doesn't sound like your type of friend, well, I can't say I care to know. If you bothered to read to the end, then I do request that you tell me what you think! This took me an hour or two to write, so I would enjoy it if I could get some feedback. I'm not weak-skinned either. If you want to be rude? Go ahead. Just know, that I probably won't be kind in return.Category:Characters Category:Human